Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 151
"Clustering Wishes" is the one-hundred-and-fifty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary Yusei has just returned to the city with "Shooting Quasar Dragon" as he Duels Z-one. He tells Z-one that this is Team 5D's final stage and the proof of their evolution. Crow says that Yusei has done it and Summoned the ultimate Synchro Monster using five Synchro Monsters. Jack says that it is proof of Yusei's evolution. Luna and Leo add that it is all of their power's combined form. Akiza finishes by saying "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Z-one is astonished as Limit Over Accel Synchro never existed in the history that he came from. Yusei vows to protect the people important to him and the city he was born in and gets ready to continue the Duel. Z-one reminds Yusei that the "Temporal Machine God" monsters cannot be destroyed and he takes no Battle Damage, so regardless of how many monsters Yusei Summons, he cannot defeat the "Temporal Machine God" monsters. However Yusei disagrees and informs Z-one that "Shooting Quasar Dragon" can negate effects that prevent destruction by battle. He explains that "Shooting Quasar Dragon" also negates the effects of monsters it battles and can attack once for each Synchro Material Monster used to Summon it. With this, Jack says that the "Temporal Machine God" monsters can be defeated. Akiza notes that "Shooting Quasar Dragon" has five attacks and Crow says that their bonds shall give Yusei strength. ".]] Five orbs appears around "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Each of them represents one of its Synchro Material. Team 5D's cheer on "Shooting Quasar Dragon" to use their combined power and use its "The Creation Burst" attack on the "Temporal Machine God" monsters. Four of the orbs take on the forms of "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and attack and takes out "Michion", "Hanion", "Raphion" and "Gabrion". Leo points out that only "Sandaion" is left and it has the same ATK as "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Leo and Yusei declare the attack together and "Shooting Quasar Dragon" launches its last orb, which represents "Life Stream Dragon", at "Sandaion". "Sandaion" fights back with an equally strong blast. The two attacks collide, causing an explosion. ".]] Z-one is annoyed to see the "Temporal Machine God" monsters annihilated, but says that the attack was suicide since Yusei's monsters has also been destroyed. However he looks up and sees the smoke clear, revealing "Shooting Star Dragon" in place of "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Yusei explains that when "Shooting Quasar Dragon" is destroyed, he can Special Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" with its effects negated. Yusei gets "Shooting Star Dragon" to attack Z-one directly with its "Stardust Mirage" attack. Z-one's Life Points drop to 700 and he is knocked off course, sending him spinning into a building. Down below, Lazar, Elsworth and the MC dash away to avoid being hit by falling debris from the impact. The MC starts to congratulate Yusei's counterattack and tells Z-one that this is Yusei's strength, but then corrects himself calling it Team 5D's strength. The citizens all cheer and the MC pleads for Yusei to win for everyone's sake. finds Z-one crashed into the building.]] Yusei flies over to where Z-one has crashed and says that he is using the effect of "Speed World 2". He removes seven Speed Counters to draw a card. Something strikes him after seeing what the card is. He then Sets it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Z-one says that he is the last human and in order to save the future he has endured long suffering. For that, he claims to have the right to change history. Yusei argues that he doesn't and nobody has that right. Z-one then asks if Yusei is denying his existence. Yusei replies that if the future is how Z-one has described it to be then maybe despair is waiting for them, but even to save the world nobody has the right to take away people's futures. He says that the possibility of saving the future lies in the hands of living people and asks why Z-one is not trying to believe in that. ".]] Z-one replies that he no longer has time to do that. He then opens his eye and shoots a blast of white light out of the building where he crashed. Z-one flies along the white path and stops in front of Yusei. He announces that he shall show that the possibility Yusei is talking about is pointless in front of him. " monsters.]] Z-one begins his turn. His SPC goes up to 8 and Yusei's goes up to 1. The three rings from "Infinite Light Ain Soph Aur" line up and create a blue beam passing through them. Strong winds kick-up around it and lightning strikes. Spikes start to protrude from the blue beam and Z-one tells Yusei to watch closely as this is his true power. The blue beam now takes the form of a tree. On its branches and roots are ten circles. Z-one explains that "Ain Soph Aur" has another effect that can be activated after ten different "Temporal Machine God" monsters have been Normal or Special Summoned. The tree now appears as the Kabbalah tree diagram and the god cards start appearing in the ten circles, which are each numbered and Z-one chants "Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light", as "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" appears in an eleventh circle and is Summoned with 4000 ATK. " is Summoned.]] Z-one activates the effect of "Sephiron" to Special Summon as many "Temporal Machine God" monsters as possible and make their ATK 4000. He uses it to Special Summon "Metaion", Zadion", "Gabrion" and "Sandaion". The five "Temporal Machine God" monsters now surround Yusei and Z-one explains that "Sephiron" also gains ATK equal to all his other "Temporal Machine God" monsters, brining it up to 20000. Jack says that the other gods even have 4000 ATK, which is more than "Shooting Star Dragon" and Sherry believes that the situation is now way worse than before. ".]] Z-one states the long battle they have had is now coming to its end and with this the world shall be saved through the destruction of New Domino City. Z-one gets "Sephiron" to attack "Shooting Star Dragon" with its "Acasic Storm" attack. Team 5D's and Sherry anxiously call Yusei's name. Z-one bids farewell to Yusei and tells him to disappear. Yusei emerges from the attack okay and claims to have not given up on his future yet. He reveals his Trap Card, "Clustering Wishes". When "Shooting Star Dragon" is destroyed by battle, it reduces the damage to 0 and lets him Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" by removing appropriate Synchro Material in his Graveyard from play. He tunes "Power Tool Dragon" with "Turbo Synchron" and chants "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon" as he Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon". Z-one asks just what Yusei is trying to do; "Stardust Dragon" has but 2500 ATK, while he has four "Temporal Machine God" monsters with 4000 ATK and "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" with 20000 ATK. Yusei replies that "Stardust Dragon" is the combined form of Team 5D's and the citizens' wishes. He then explains another effect of "Clustering Wishes"; "Stardust Dragon" gains ATK equal to that of that of all Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in his Graveyard. He currently has seven: "Shooting Star Dragon", "Shooting Quasar Dragon", "Life Stream Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black-Winged Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Black Rose Dragon". An orb representing each of the dragons travels from Yusei's Graveyard into "Stardust Dragon" causing it to grow and increasing its ATK to 23000. Finally Yusei activates the last effect of "Clustering Wishes". By returning Synchro Monsters from his Graveyard to his Extra Deck, he can force monsters to battle "Stardust Dragon". He chooses "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron", but by removing the other "Temporal Machine God" monsters, Z-one can prevent "Sephiron" from being destroyed and him from taking Battle Damage. The "Temporal Machine God" monsters all form a shield in front of "Sephiron". First, Yusei returns "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to his Extra Deck. "Stardust Dragon" makes an attack with "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and destroys the "Metaion" portion of the shield. With "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Metaion" gone, the ATKs of "Stardust Dragon" and "Sephiron" reduces to 20900 and 16000 respectively. Next Yusei removes "Life Stream Dragon" and take out the "Zadion" portion of the shield, dropping the monsters' ATK to 18000 and 12000. He removes "Black Rose Dragon" and takes out the "Gabrion" portion, dropping their ATK to 15600 and 8000. He removes "Black-Winged Dragon" to take out the "Sandaion" portion, dropping their ATK to 12800 and 4000. Lastly Yusei removes "Red Dragon Archfiend" and the "Sephiron" portion shield is taken out. "Stardust Dragon" continues its ATK with 9800 ATK. Yusei says that this is his last attack and thinks of everyone relying on him, including his father, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Sherry, Elsworth, Lazar, the MC, Trudge, Mina, Dragan, Brave, Harald, Kaz, other Securities, Carly, the Cafe la Geen owner, Martha, Blister, Atsuko, Kaoru, Mitch, Taka, John, Hikari, Kokoro, Taiga, Ginga, Daichi, Lyndon, Martha, Nervin, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Yanagi, Tanner, Larry, Lenny, Lug, Hunter, Dexter, Greiger, Setsuko, Hideo, Kalin, Misty, Rudger, Rex, Sly, Patty, Bob, Heitmann, Nico, West, Bolten, Rick, Max, Annie, Yoshizo, Jinbei, Taro, Aporia, Paradox and Bruno. Yusei tells Z-one to take on their future. Beams of energy from all over the planet travel towards "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei says that their wishes shall become the path that lights up the future. Using that energy, "Stardust Dragon" launches a powerful "Shooting Sonic" at "Sephiron", destroying it and many of Z-one's mechanical parts. Z-one says that it is impossible for him to lose as his Life Points drop to 0. The remaining portion of his mask breaks away and parts of him explode. The MC announces that after the miraculous Duel and miraculous reversal the one who will lead New Domino City to the future is their hero, Yusei Fudo. Everyone cheers and Yusei spots Z-one falling through the sky. He then remembers Bruno saying that he wants him to save the world and save Z-one. and Sherry fall from the Ark Cradle.]] The Ener-D in the Ark Cradle goes out and it stops moving downwards. However the buildings on it start to break off and fall towards the city. Team 5D's and Sherry run to their Duel Runners to try and get to safety, but the ground below them collapses and they start to fall. However the Crimson Dragon suddenly appears. Yusei lands his Duel Runner where Z-one has crash landed and rushes over to Z-one, asking if he is okay. He tries to help Z-one, but is told that is no uses as the device that prolongs Z-one's life will soon shut down. He tells Yusei that it is okay since his life was already at its limit and the truth is that he wanted the future that Yusei was going to change, but no longer had the time to do that. Z-one's mouth starts to bleed, so Yusei tells him not to talk. Z-one says that he was lonely, but by remembering the bonds that he had with his comrades; Paradox, Aporia and Antinomy, he tried to fight alone. He asks Yusei if the things he did were wrong. Yusei shakes his head and replies that all Z-one was dong was trying to open up his own future and now the warnings that he gave out have been inscribed in people's hearts and as long as they don't forget them, the future will change. In the final moment of his life, Z-one says that he was able to watch Yusei open a new future. He believes that Yusei can lead the people to this future. Yusei says that he has one more thing to do and Z-one asks if he is planning on dying. In order to make the Ark Cradle rise back up, Yusei explains that he must attach an Ener-D rotating in a positive direction and that is his final role. Z-one closes his eye and Yusei flies to the top of the Ark Cradle, where he previously entered it. after rescuing Team 5D's and Sherry.]] Team 5D's and Sherry are transported to the outskirts of the city and realize that they were saved by the Crimson Dragon. Sherry points out that the Ark Cradle has stopped and Akiza realizes that Yusei is inside it. Sherry worries that the future where Yusei dies may not have changed. Inside the Ark Cradle, Yusei flies through a chute towards the old Ener-D reactor. Z-one suddenly breaks through a wall and joins him. Z-one explains that inside his body, he is equipped with the same Ener-D as Yusei and will insert it into the negative rotating Ener-D. He says that Yusei has been entrusted with a new future and must live on. He grabs Yusei with one of his large hands and throws him back up the chute. Z-one smashes into the Ener-D reactor and tells Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox that he shall soon be with them. , Antinomy and Paradox.]] The Ener-D on the Ark Cradle lights up and it starts to lift upwards away from the city. Yusei continues his flight out of the Ark Cradle now dodging loose chunks which have fallen down the chute. disappearing.]] On the outskirts of the city, Team 5D's notice that the Ark Cradle is disappearing and worry that Yusei might be going with it. The Cradle finally disappears and the sky brightens-up. Leo and Luna begin to cry, thinking that Yusei has gone. Crow and Jack are stunned and Sherry hangs her head. Akiza's eyes start to fill with tears, but she suddenly notices a figure flying out of the sunlight and wonders what it is before noticing that it's Yusei. Yusei flies down to his friends and tells them that he has come back. Featured Duel Z-one vs. Yusei :... continued from the previous episode Yusei's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 7) (Yusei's SPC: 7) Yusei Limit Over Accel Synchro Summons "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Yusei activates its effect, having "Shooting Quasar Dragon" attack for each Synchro Material Monster used. Yusei used "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Life Stream Dragon" as its Synchro Material Monsters, so "Shooting Quasar Dragon" can attack 5 times. Z-one tells Yusei that the attacks are pointless, since Temporal Machine Gods cannot be destroyed by battle and Reduces Battle Damage to 0. Yusei activates "Shooting Quasar Dragon's" second effect, allowing it to destroy the Temporal Machine Gods. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Temporal Machine God Michion", "Temporal Machine God Hanion", "Temporal Machine God Raphion", and "Temporal Machine God Gabrion", destroying them. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" also attacks "Temporal Machine God Sandaion", destroying each other. "Shooting Quasar Dragon's" final effect activates, destroying all cards Yusei controls and Synchro Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon". "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks Z-one directly (Z-one: 4000 → 700). Yusei activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0). Yusei sets 1 card and ends his turn. Z-one's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 7 → 8) (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1) Z-one activates "Infinite Light Ein Soph Aur's" final effect, sending itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron." When "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" is Special Summoned, it can Special Summon Temporal Machine Gods from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Z-one summons "Temporal Machine God Metaion" "Temporal Machine God Zadion", "Temporal Machine God Gabrion" and "Temporal Machine God Sandaion". "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" also gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all other Temporal Machine Gods on the field (ATK: 4000 → 20000). "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon" and destroys it. Yusei activates "Clustering Wishes", reducing battle damage to 0 and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon" by removing "Power Tool Dragon" and "Turbo Synchron" in his Graveyard. "Clustering Wishes" second effect activates, increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK equal to the total ATK of all Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in his Graveyard (ATK: 2500 → 23000). Yusei activates "Clustering Wishes" final effect, by returning a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in his Graveyard to the Extra Deck, he can force his opponent to attack "Stardust Dragon". Z-one activates "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron's" effect to negate Battle Damage by removing a Temporal Machine Gods he controls. "Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron" attacks "Stardust Dragon" constantly, using up its effect. (Z-one: 700 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards Cast Opening and ending sequences This episode has a unique opening, where partway through the opening theme the typical opening credits are replaced with footage of the previous episode, where Yusei summons "Shooting Quasar Dragon" as the opening theme continues to play. The ending is also changed, showing Aporia's 3 embodiments in their duels, Aporia's duels as himself, as well as his past. It also shows Antinomy's duel with Yusei, and his sacrifice. Preview difference " and another Effect Monster in the preview]] In the preview for this episode, Yusei is shown removing "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" along with another Effect Monster from his Graveyard from play. However these were changed to Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters when the episode aired. References